warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger splotches all over her body and one green eye. She also has a large scar on one side of her face, leaving her with one empty eye socket and a badly shredded ear on that side. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Cinderkit were thought of being kidnapped by Yellowfang, but in reality, it was Clawface that kidnapped them. They are later fetched back by a group of ShadowClan cats, Yellowfang, Ashfur, Nightpelt and Dawncloud, plus a ThunderClan patrol. The kits were found by Graypaw and Firepaw. When searching for the kits, Firepaw and Graypaw follow a scent trail, and then smell the kits' blood and stop. Fire and Ice :Brightkit is not shown much in this book, not even mentioned in the allegiances. Forest of Secrets :She, along with her brother Thornpaw, is made an apprentice. Her mentor is Whitestorm. Fireheart remarks on her hunting skills, saying how great a hunter she is. Rising Storm :Fireheart notices that Brightpaw has hunted well, and he asks her whether she took her catch straight to the elders. Brightpaw assures him that she did. :When at the Gathering, she is talking to some ShadowClan apprentices about Brokentail, but she does not give anything away. :Brightpaw meets Ravenpaw when he comes to tell Fireheart where Cloudpaw was. She goes back to tell Whitestorm where Fireheart and Sandstorm went. She flees the fire to RiverClan territory along with the rest of the Clan. A Dangerous Path :When Cloudtail is made a warrior, she is happy for him, while other apprentices were jealous. She and Swiftpaw thought they could find and drive out the dog pack Tigerstar had brought into the forest.When they found the dog pack they couldn't take them on.Swiftpaw died and Brightpaw was seriously injured; she lost an eye and a good part of her ear came off. Before Cinderpelt nursed her back to health, Bluestar gave her the cruel name of Lostface. After that Cloudtail never left her side. :She also lived with the elders for a short amount of time, and forged a close bond with them. :She went to meet Cloudtail's mother, Princess, later in the book and feels bad because Princess was scared of her. This caused her to ask to see her reflection. Then, Cloudtail trained her to be a warrior using a special fighting style that meant she only needed one eye. The Darkest Hour :After Bluestar died and Fireheart became leader, Cloudtail kept asking Firestar to change Lostface's name. After questioning One-eye, he performed a rarely used ceremony to change Lostface's name to Brightheart. Firestar allowed her to battle against BloodClan, and soon after let her sleep in the warrior's den, as she was a full warrior. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She is seen as a pregnant queen and later gives birth to Cloudtail's kit, Whitekit. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She is seen in the beginning of the book, on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Her daughter Whitepaw, is shown as an apprentice along with Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Sorrelpaw. She is also one of the first cats to notice that Brambleclaw is not in the warrior's den, and is not in camp. However, she doesn't think anything of it, and assumes that he has just gone hunting on his own. Moonrise :She and Cloudtail go missing. Whitepaw is extremely worried because no cat knows what happened to them. It is later revealed that Brightheart and Cloudtail were captured by Twolegs along with Leafpaw, Mistyfoot, and other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets. Dawn :She and Cloudtail are still being held in the Twoleg cages along with Mistyfoot, Gorsetail, Leafpaw, and some rouges, including Sasha. Whitepaw is still very worried about her mother and father. They are all later rescued by a ThunderClan patrol led by Graystripe. Starlight :She moved into the Clan's new home, and helped ThunderClan establish their new camp. Twilight :She was jealous of Daisy because Cloudtail, her mate, spends more time with Daisy than her. She later argues with Cloudtail about this. When Daisy is shocked by her face, she is very hurt. :She helps Cinderpelt with the medicine cat jobs and Leafpool thinks she was taking her place. When Leafpool leaves, she thinks it was her fault because she was taking up a lot of medicine cat jobs and made Leafpool jealous, but is later reasurred that she did not drive Leafpool away. Sunset :Brightheart decides to help Leafpool with the medicine cat duties after Cinderpelt's death. She later tells Leafpool that she will return to her warrior duties. Leafpool, who was earlier annoyed by Brightheart's help, wishes she would have stayed around to help longer. : She and Cloudtail also rekindle their love near the end of the book after Daisy reassures her that Cloudtail loves her. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between the the books The Sight and Sunset, her daughter earns her warrior name, Whitewing. She mentors Jaypaw for a short time before he becomes a medicine cat. Brightheart doesn't take him in the forest much, mainly keeping him in camp to tend to the elders. :When Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat she is promised by Firestar that she would get to train one of Ferncloud's kits, but it seems he didn't stay true to his word. It is mentioned that whenever Jaypaw tried to make her understand his new decision, she always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. :When Whitewing tells the Clan of the dogs on WindClan territory, she is asked if they should really go and help out with the dogs. Brightheart thinks about it, but replies saying though they lost much in the past with the dog pack, they can't let that happen again to another Clan. Also when there is a greencough epidemic she helps Jaypaw while Leafpool is fetching catmint from RiverClan. Dark River :When WindClan battles with ThunderClan, she fights with Whitetail. Outcast :When Foxkit and Icekit are going to become apprentices, she is seen discussing the matter with Cloudtail. She also tells Berrypaw that Firestar would never give a cat a mean name, when Berrypaw is worrying that Firestar will name him in regard to his tail by naming him 'Berrystumpytail.' Eclipse :She helps Leafpool with her medicine cat duties, because of all the injured from the battle against WindClan and RiverClan. Long Shadows :Brightheart catches greencough and moves into the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats. She is one of the cats that watch Firestar lose one of his lives. Sunrise :Brightheart is not mentioned very much in ''Sunrise, but it is shown she was full of grief for Honeyfern and that she wishes the medicine cats knew a herb for a snakebite. Also her daughter Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits Dovekit and Ivykit. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Since Leafpool left her post of medicine cat, Brightheart had taken to helping Jayfeather with basic injuries and gathering herbs. She is one of the few cats who are sympathetic towards Rainstorm when the RiverClan warrior came to ThunderClan to rest after getting stuck in the mud. She volunteers to collect traveling herbs for Lionblaze and Dovepaw, and waits for Jayfeather to tell her what herbs she would need to find, Jayfeather cannot remember, so she helps him by describing the Herbs sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet from when she ate them at the beginning of her journey to the Moonstone in the old forest. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brightheart speaks in this book, giving us some insight on what happened when the dogs attacked her and Swiftpaw. She said that when she woke up after she fainted, her face felt frozen on one side. She also said that she would have never made it had it not been for Cloudtail. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains to the three kits of StarClan how Brightheart's face got injured when she and Swiftpaw tried to take on the dogs. He tells how she can remember how she didn't use to be ugly and scarred, and it pains her to see her reflection in the lake, or remember her first warrior name, Lostface. She no longer flinches when kits or other warriors stare at her scars, but Rock says she needs to see inside herself to her own beautiful courage, loyalty, and devotion. Character Pixels Image:Brightheart (ki).png| Kit Image:Brightpaw.png| Apprentice Image:Brightheart2.warrior.png| Warrior Image:Brightheart.queen.png| Queen Family Members '''Mother:' :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BrackenfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :CinderpeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Mate: :CloudtailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughter: :WhitewingRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :DovepawRevealed in Sunrise, pg 317 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise, pg 317 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :RobinwingReveald in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 329 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Viki's Facebook page - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :BrindlefaceRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 329 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Ferncloud - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfur - Deceased, Residence Unknown :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Second Cousins: :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :PoppyfrostRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HoneyfernRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: :MolepawRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Nieces :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand Nephews :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character